Engaña a tu novio
by PinknOz95
Summary: Rachel es una chica inteligente, algo insegura pero muy guapa. Sale con Garfield, el sueño de toda chica de la universidad de Jump City pero un idiota aparece en su vida... ¡Grayson!
1. Rayuela

**Rachel Pov.**

5 minutos… solo 5 minutos más y podré escapar del idiota aquel. Ya van varias semanas desde que Dick Grayson no deja de acosarme. Sé que es nuevo en la escuela, pero ¡Dios! Ya lleva aquí más de 2 meses, y cualquiera con al menos medio cerebro podría notar mi relación con Garfield. Si bien, él es un año más grande y está a punto de graduarse de la universidad de Jump City, eso no impide que pasemos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo (y si, aun sabiendo que Grayson puede verme)

Y justo en estos momentos, no dejaba de sonreírme de manera coqueta. ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza? ¿No tiene idea de lo mucho que me incomoda? ¡Idiota!

Mientras tanto, sentado tras él, Kory, la chica por la cual todos los hombres babean, babeaba por Grayson. En definitiva este mundo está de cabeza.

Solo 10 segundos más….otro poco y podré salir de aquí… 5…4…3…2…1…

¡RING!

SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA

Comencé a guardar mis cosas lo más rápido que me permitieron mis manos, Garfield ya debe estar esperándome.

-Señorita Ruth, joven Grayson, necesito hablar con ustedes ahora mismo-. Anunció mi oportuno profesor de literatura. Nos acercamos a su escritorio un poco asustados por lo que tuviera que decirnos (y yo incomoda en grandes cantidades, solo quería alejarme del acosador). – escuchen chicos, hace unos días llegó una convocatoria de un pequeño concurso. La idea es crear una reseña del libro Rayuela de Julio Cortazar, sé que es un libro muy complicado, pero en mis años trabajando en la facultad he encontrado a un par de chicos tan inteligentes.-

¿Dick? ¿Dijo que Dick era inteligente? ¡Por favor! Si tuviera una pizca de sentido dentro de su cabeza ya me habría dejado en paz.

-¿Rayuela? Tiene que ser una broma, ese libro es muy complicado. Nunca he llegado a entenderlo.- replicó Don Sabio – hasta la fecha sigo sin saber de qué habla, ¿tú ya lo has leído Rachel?

-La verdad no, pero si he escuchado que es lectura difícil, solo que nunca me he dado a la tarea de comprobarlo.

- pues, Señorita Ruth, necesita leerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

-pero… a todo esto, ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros? –peguntó Dick, siempre tiene que haber algo de por medio ¿no?

- un viaje todo pagado a las Bahamas para 4 personas, a la mejor reseña, y la universidad recibirá un bono para poder ampliar la biblioteca, que, como saben, necesita mantenimiento; así que es importante para la escuela que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. ¿Qué dicen?- y los ojos del profesor brillaban como los de Kory cuando ven a Dick practicando artes marciales (si, lo admito, se ve muy sexy, y tiene lo suyo, pero la verdad no son cosas que me interesen, digo, Garfield tiene lo suyo también). Imposible decir que no, ¡malditos valores morales!

-Será un honor Profesor- dijo un Grayson lleno de orgullo de sí mismo.

-Claro, será interesante- respondí yo. ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

Después de llenar la hoja de participación, salí del salón de clases cuanto antes, espero Garfield no se moleste por haberme tardado tanto, odiaba que me atrasara… y a su vez, yo odiaba que se molestara conmigo.

-Oye Rachel, espera.

Lo que necesitaba. Grayson acababa de gritar mi nombre, ¿ahora que quiere éste idiota?

-¿Qué necesitas Grayson? – dije secamente, ¿Qué no veía que tenía prisa? ¡Tarado!

-oye tranquila, no hay necesidad de enojarse- y sonrió sexymente ¿y a éste que le pasa?

-al grano, ¿Qué ocupas?

-solo quería decirte que te veo a las 5 en tu casa.

¿QUE LE SUCEDE?

-¿a las 5? ¿Para qué?

-para un faje, casual, tu sabes, lo necesitamos – dijo con tanta naturalidad. Maldito cínico, ni es mis peores pesadillas dejaré que eso pase- no seas tonta, tenemos que hacer ese trabajo de Literatura, no sé tú, pero necesito unas vacaciones, y mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido podremos entregarlo. Así que hoy, tu casa, a las 5, consigue el libro, lo necesitaremos.

Y sin dejarme replicar, corrió al estacionamiento por su automóvil.

Y a eso llamo, señoras y señores, UN COMPLETO IDIOTA CON TODAS SUS LETRAS.

Decidí no hacer berrinches ni nada por el estilo, y solo correr con Garfield, es demasiado tarde como para enojarme más con ese imbécil.

Mientras corría, rezaba para que Garfield no se hubiera ido, sería el colmo de los colmos, la cereza del pastel, lo único que le faltaría a mi día para ser perfecto.

Tal y como lo sospeché, llegué al estacionamiento y ni rastro de mi novio, ¿Qué este día se puede poner peor? Sólo fueron 20 minutos, tampoco es como si me hubiera tardado 5 horas.

-¡Mierda! Estúpido trabajo, estúpido Grayson, Estúpido Garfield, ¡ESTÚPIDO DÍA!- me descosí en ese momento, estaba furiosa. Seguí echando chispas de rabia durante un buen rato, mientras caminaba por la acera de camino a mi casa, y por si fuera poco, cometí el peor error de los días malos -¿acaso esto podría empeorar? AL CARAJO TODO.

Y como si fuera de película, sentí unas pequeñas gotas de agua sobre mi cabello, levanté la mirada, por culpa de mi rabieta, no me di cuenta que el cielo cambió de azul a gris en tiempo record.

-¿es en serio?- pregunté hacia arriba de manera irónica, no podía creer que esto pasara justo ahora.

Seguí caminando sin ver el camino, solo sintiendo como la lluvia caía cada vez más rápido, y mientras me empapaba, mi furia se iba calmando, es una suerte que viviera tan lejos, no quería llegar furiosa con mi madre, ella no tiene la culpa de mi estado de ánimo, así que no tengo porque desquitarme con ella.

Pasé 10 minutos caminando. Esperando olvidar mi día en la universidad, cuando…

ONK! ONK! (N.A. perdonen si no suena como un claxon de auto real Dx)

Voltee mi mirada y vi un auto atrás de mí, inmediatamente pensé en Garfield, pero al observar bien el carro, no lo reconocí, en mi vida había visto semejante….cosa ¿Qué es todo esto?

La puerta se abrió y pensé en correr, pero cuando vi quien era…¡RAYOS!

-Hola Rachel, ¿necesitas un aventón?

-¡Grayson! Pero…¿Qué carajos haces aquí?


	2. el viaje al descubierto

**hiii ^^ me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia aquí les traigo la continuación :B si, algo rápido xD**

**estoy inspirada :B dejen Reviews parfavaaar :v :v**

* * *

-¡Grayson! … pero ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

- pensé que, tal vez necesites una mano- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí, no fue hasta que lo tuve en frente que me di cuenta que tenía un paraguas.

-no gracias, me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia- respondí cortante. ¿Yo? ¿Necesitar su ayuda? ¡Ya quisiera!

-Vamos Rachel, si mi memoria no me falla, aún queda un largo tramo hasta tu casa. Anda- y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que dejan helada a cualquiera (pero no a mí)

Tenía razón, mi casa aún quedaba muy lejos, pero… ¿viajar con Grayson? Eso nunca se me habría ocurrido ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-ven, no muerdo… a menos que tú quieras.

-calla Grayson, está bien, iré contigo- en su rostro su sonrisa estaba a punto de ensancharse (si es que eso era posible) –pero…

-¿condiciones?

-¡claro que sí! En primer lugar, nada de bromitas, en segundo lugar viajaré en el asiento de atrás, lejos de ti, recuerda que no confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-lo que usted ordene majestad- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. Baboso. Acto seguido, me abrió la puerta de atrás como todo un caballero. A decir verdad, nadie había hecho eso por mí. Sentí muy lindo, pero inmediatamente me olvidé de aquello; digo, estamos hablando de Grayson, de ¡Dick Grayson! El bombon de la universidad que no se cansa de conquistar chicas para su colección, y en definitiva yo no entraría ahí.

Una vez dentro del auto, me dispuse a observar por la ventana como las pequeñas gotas crecían poco a poco y mojaban la ventana. Segundos después, empecé a escuchar unos acordes de guitarra muy familiares, en seguida una voz masculina y rasposa pero muy cálida.

-¿te gusta Nickelback?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-me encanta, ¿a ti no? ¿Quieres que cambie de disco, o gustas que ponga la radio?

-¡claro!- respondí efusiva, ¿pero qué diablos? Contrólate Rachel es Grayson no Garfield- es decir… sí, he escuchado algunas canciones de ellos y… me agradan- dije con indiferencia… o al menos eso intenté.

Grayson soltó una pequeña risa, al parecer notó mi entusiasmo con mi primer respuesta. ¡Diablos! Subió un poco el volumen, y el resto del viaje, él cantaba y yo sólo movía mis dedos al compás de la música.

No quería hablar, no quería preguntar más, no quería saber qué otra cosa tenía en común con éste idiota; suficientemente incómoda iba ya con él en su carro. Afortunadamente la tortura no duró demasiado. 20 minutos después, llegamos a mi casa.

-Rachel, antes de que te vallas. Toma- y me pasó un paquete- no lo abras hasta llegar a tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte sin tomar el regalo.

-sólo tómalo, ¿Sí? – entonces lo tomé. –gracias.

Salí del automóvil, y cuando corrí hacía la puerta de mi casa para no mojarme demasiado (ya estaba un poco seca) escuché detrás de mi

-Recuerda que a las 5 regreso para nuestro faje.

Cuando regresé la mirada junto con mi puño y un dedo no muy amigable en pie… el idiota ya había arrancado. ¡Maldito Cínico! Y pensar que casi, CASI, tengo una plática decente con ese idiota.

Revisé mi reloj eran las 3 de la tarde, tengo 2 horas de descanso antes de que Grayson vuelva a aparecer con sus estupideces.

Entre a mi casa. Revisé la sala, el comedor y finalmente la cocina. No había rastro de mi madre por ningún lado, pero no es la primera vez que Arella hace esto, es una mujer muy ocupada… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Di una vuelta por la cocina y en esta ocasión la nota de disculpas se encontraba en el refrigerador:

_Rachel:_

_Llegaré tarde esta noche, parece ser que estos clientes son algo difíciles, pero no imposibles._

_Te dejé la cena en el refrigerador, ya sabes que hacer._

_Te quiere. Arella_

No es novedad.

Abrí el refrigerador y encontré una botella de vino, leche caducada (la saqué para aprovechar y deshacerme de ella), 2 tomates, y un envoltorio de papel aluminio. Revisé el misterioso paquete y eran 3 rebanadas de pizza de aceitunas. De ahí en más, no había nada.

Me dispuse a calentar la poca pizza que había, y eso me hizo recordar el estúpido paquete del idiota de Dick. Regresé a la sala y lo encontré en la mesita del centro; lo era la gran cosa, solo un objeto rectangular envuelto con periódico. Le di vueltas hasta que encontré la cinta adhesiva para poder abrirlo. Justo entonces el microondas anunció que mi comida estaba lista. Dejé el paquete donde estaba y me dirigí a la cocina. Puse la pizza en un plato, saqué una copa y me serví un poco de vino (no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara), llegue a la sala, puse un poco de música (¡Cómo no! De Nickelback).

Antes de ponerme a comer, abrí de una vez por todas, esa cosa, la curiosidad estaba matándome (además de que necesitaba motivos para insultarlo y darle una buena golpiza si era necesario).

Tome un sorbo de vino, y con cuidado abrí el paquete en mis manos.

Era un libro… pero no cualquier libro, era Rayuela de Julio Cortázar. No recordaba que tenía que ir a buscar este libro para el trabajo de literatura. Al parecer no tengo que hacerlo ya, ¿quién diría que el Idiota de Grayson iba a ser útil? Reí para mis adentros.

Tome otro sorbo de vino, y abrí el libro.

¿Qué clase de libro es éste? ¿Muchas historias? ¿Dos historias? ¿Capítulos salteados? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Cerré el libro de golpe. Esto en definitiva es una broma de mal gusto, estúpido Grayson.

Tome el plato con mi comida. Por lo general me gustan las aceitunas en pizza, pero en este momento era lo que menos necesitaba. Tiré las rebanadas en la parte de los desperdicios, y el vino en el fregador. No quería absolutamente nada.

Subí a mi habitación, y recordé como me había sentido al caminar bajo la lluvia. Necesito un baño, un largo y relajante baño.

Volví a revisar la hora… sólo habían pasado 20 minutos, perfecto.

Estando bajo la regadera me sentía en paz, nada podía molestarme, y una vez más, la ira que sentía dentro de mí fue desvanecida por el agua que rodeaba mi cuerpo.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro, sólo recuerdo que salí cuando mis dedos estaban arrugados como pasitas. Volví a mi habitación, y aún con mi toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me tiré en la cama… y me quedé profundamente dormida.

No pensaba en Dick, ni en Garfield, ni en Julio Cortázar, ni siquiera en Arella… sólo pensaba en lo cómoda que es mi cama cuando más lo necesito…

_Alguien tomó mi mano, no podía ver quien era, pero se sentía muy cómodo, como si esa fuera su posición natural._

_Me llevó corriendo… no sé a dónde, pero quería ir._

_Había árboles… y el pasto se sentía tan agradable bajo mis pies._

_Llegamos a un pequeño estanque… soló mi mano…_

_Saltó al estanque y nadó lejos de mí…_

_Me quité el vestido blanco y salté con el…_

_Casi llegaba… toque tu hombro…_

DIIIIING

Me desperté de golpe. Que sueño tan más extraño. No vuelvo a tomar vino antes de dormir.

DIIIIING

¡Rayos! Pero que desesperados. Bajé hacia la puerta principal. La abrí. Y vi la cara de un sorprendido Dick Grayson.

-¡ah! Eres tú, pensé que llegarías a las 5.- le dije

¿Por qué no quitaba su cara de idiota?

-¿Grayson?- troné mis dedos en su cara… nada ¿Qué le pasa? -¿Todo bien?

-Ra…Ra….Ra…Rachel…

-¡Vaya! Aún recuerdas mi nombre.

-E…Estas….Estas desnuda.

* * *

¿que les parece? xD esa no se la esperaban vdd? jajajaja

YA QUE ESTAN AQUÍ :3 los invito a que lean mi One-Shot _Nuestra primera noche pliis, es mi primer Lemon y me gustaría saber su opinion :3_

**Caro Roth: Viva el RobRave hasta la muerte (/^-^)/**

**AngelicaBR: disculpa que aún no tengas más personajes, pero te prometo que más adelante los conocerás ^-^/**

**NaiadG: jajajaaj era la idea, también me diverti al momento de escribirlo xD es curioso que digas eso, porque nu he leído los comics ;-; sólo lo imaginé así, queda perfecto con el personaje de Rave :B me alegra que te haya gustado :3 me siento alagada :3 espero esta parte tbn te haya gustado ^^**


	3. Olatz

**HIII!**

espero les guste esta nueva parte :B PERO...

**ALERTA!**

**E**ste FanFin incluye una canción. antes de continuar, abre una pestaña en youtube y busca Olatz - Bürdel King PERO no le des play aún :B abajo te diré cuando pongas play :B

creanme, es importante para lo que viene después de éste capítulo :B

y ya parano hacerla mucho de emoción xD los dejo, así que disfrutenla :B

* * *

**Dick Pov**

-Ra…Ra….Ra…Rachel…

-¡Vaya! Aún recuerdas mi nombre.

-E…Estas….Estas desnuda.

¡PUM!

Recibí un portazo en la cara. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué… que había sido eso?

Por lo general tengo que esperar a que la primera cita termine para ver… wow. Pero que buen cuerpo tiene esa mujer, nunca había visto tanta belleza… esos hermosos y firmes pechos, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Revisé mis manos… si, en definitiva tienen el tamaño perfecto. Esas piernas… se veían tan suaves y tienen una figura espectacular.

Yo que pensé que Rachel era sólo una cara bonita, ya vi porqué Garfield no la quiere dejar ¿Cómo culparlo? pues con esos atributos ¿Quién lo haría?

Me perdí en mis pensamientos de manera sana, pues no quería que nadie lo notara (si saben a lo que me refiero) y segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, ahora con una Rachel con una blusa negra de mangas largas con cuello de tortuga, y unos jeans algo sueltos, ahora parece que quiere cubrir todo lo que hace unos momentos me mostró con naturalidad.

En cuanto la vi, sentí como la sangre se apoderaba de todo mi rostro. Quería verla e imaginarme su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a verla a los ojos. Sólo me puse a observar la casa en la que vivía.

-lindo… lindo color el de tu casa, Rachel.

-como sea, sólo pasa, hay que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Entre, no quería tocar el tema, me sentía avergonzado pero… feliz. Honestamente nunca creí ver semejante escultura.

Rachel me dirigió hacia la sala de su casa, era muy agradable. Paredes blancas, muebles negros, contrasta con ella bastante bien. En la mesa que se encontraba en el centro, descubrí Rayuela, tal parece que no había tirado mi regalo, eso era buena señal.

Rachel hizo la seña para que me sentara, de manera muy indiferente, sabía que estaba avergonzada, pero como siempre, quería evitarlo al máximo. A veces esas actitudes me cansaban bastante, pero que linda se veía así de indiferente y molesta.

Me senté en el sofá más grande, el que se veía más cómodo, y sí que lo era. Tomé el libro entre mis manos y comencé a jugar con él.

-y… - dije

-¿y…? ¿Qué se te ofrece Grayson?-preguntó cortante

-pues, una copa de vino para mí no estaría nada mal, y no sé si quieras un masaje, mis dedos son mágicos- respondí con una radiante sonrisa, nadie e resiste a ellas. Nadie salvo ella, aunque sé que en el fondo está derritiéndose por mí. Simplemente rodeo los ojos, e inmediatamente vi unas tremendas ganas de correrme de su casa. –tranquila, tranquila, sólo es un juego.

-Al grano, Grayson.

-me refería a si ya habías comenzado con el libro.

-¿Libro? ¿Cuál libro?

Señale el objeto en mis manos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta mujer?

-¡Ah! ¿A eso llamas libro? ¿Qué clase de libro… - tomó con furia el manuscrito de mis manos- tiene que leerse primero por el capítulo 72, y tiene muchas historias que terminan siendo 2 historias? En serio espero que sea una broma de mal gusto.

Estallé a carcajadas, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé.

-¿de qué diablos te ríes Grayson?

-de ti- dije mientras intentaba contener mi risa –no es una broma—dije un poco más calmado- lamento arruinar tus esperanzas, pero así es el libro

Rachel estaba perpleja, poco a poco pude controlar mi risa. No era bueno leyendo mentes, pero estaba seguro por la expresión en su rostro que maldecía mentalmente tanto al profesor de literatura como a mí.

GGGRRRR

Justo cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo, escuché un ligero rugido, inmediatamente tomé mi estómago, no podía ser yo acababa de tomar un pequeño refrigerio, observé a Rachel y estaba roja como un tomate, debió ser ella.

-¿tienes hambre Roth?

**Rachel Pov**

Mi estómago acababa de rugir a niveles catastróficos justo antes de replicarle a Grayson. Fue ahí cuando recordé que por todo el drama del libro, la ducha y mi reciente exhibicionismo involuntario no había comido absolutamente nada. Sentí como la sangre subía rápidamente a mi rostro.

-¿tienes hambre Roth?- dijo Grayson y me dedico una autentica sonrisa coqueta. Y yo que pensé que las burlas habían acabado.

-no te incumbe Grayson- y otra vez mi estómago me traiciona.-sólo olvidémonos del asunto, ¿quieres?

-claro que no, no podemos trabajar con la panza vacía.- se levantó del asiento y me ofreció su mano- ven, vamos a comer.

-no gracias, mejor empecemos a trabajar, necesito que me expliques…

GRRRRR

Grayson me vió con cara de reproche

-no te preocupes por esto, pasará, además no importa a donde vayamos, no tengo dinero, así que no, gracias. Vuelve a sentarte para empezar a tabajar.

-cuando dije que fueramos a comer, me refería a que yo invito.

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándome tras él sin oportunidad de objetar. Corría tan rápido que apenas si me dio tiempo de tomar las llaves de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de mí

Llegamos a su auto, en serio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que estar dentro de esto hoy? Pensé que abriría la puerta del co-piloto en un intento de tenerme junto a él, pero como hace unas horas, volvió a abrirme la puerta trasera del vehículo. En verdad no pensé que tuviera tan buena memoria.

_(N.A. ponle play a la canción)_

Entré al vehículo, y él hizo lo mismo. En cuanto puso el choche en marcha, el interior se inundó ahora de otro tipo de acordes, un poco más agresivos, y una voz aguardentosa cantó

_Entre gramos de olvido viví, entre litros de penas yo siempre me evadí…_

Inmediatamente pensé que era una canción sobre vicios. Excelente, Grayson aparte de todo, le gustan las canciones de borrachos. Pero mientras seguía escuchando al tipo cantar, me di cuenta que era una canción muy romántica. Comenzaba a agradarme.

_Y mi hogar son sus caderas, sólo bebo su respiración._

¿Caderas? Eso me hizo recordar…

-Oye Grayson de acuerdo a lo que viste hoy… yo… quería disculparme y pedirte de favor que no le dijeras a nadie, ¿quieres?

-no te preocupes, no vi nada.

Sonreí levemente y regresé a mi asiento. El tipo de la voz rasposa siguió cantando acompañado por Grayson.

_Es como lluvia de besos en mí, es mi armadura para la batalla_

_Su mirada es la playa, donde la luna se echa a dormir, _

_Sus cabellos son mi bosque, y en su piel yo me quiero morir._

_Su nombre es Olatz, su casa es mi cuerpo, mi alma su hogar, su paz mi guardián, su calma mi dosis de tranquilidad. Hoy quiero pagar por todas las veces que te hice llorar, lo quiero saldar con un te quiero hecho canción._

Debo admitir que la canción es muy linda, y Dick cantaba muy bien, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Debe ser la canción cursi, que me pone así.

Seguí escuchando la melodía ya que no cantaban ni el tipo ni Grayson, luego recordé el coro… y me atreví a preguntar.

-¿cómo se llama esa canción?

-Olatz, es de Bürdel King ¿no los has escuchado?

-no, nunca he oído hablar de ellos

-deberías, tienen muy buenas canciones, ésta por ejemplo.

-¿Y qué significa Olatz?

-es el nombre de una chica, la amante del vocalista. Él la amaba con locura, y le dedicó esa canción. ¿Te gusto?

Me sonrojé un poco. –sí, está muy linda. -¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Esto del trabajo está yendo algo lejos. Primero dejo que me lleve a mi casa, luego (accidentalmente) me vio desnuda, y ahora me llevaba a comer. Y lo peor, estoy teniendo conversaciones civilizadas con él. Espero que esto no dure mucho.

Antes de que la canción terminara, llegamos al centro a un pequeño restaurante que parecía de ensaladas. Había visto este local de lejos, pero nunca había decidido entrar, más que nada por falta de interés.

Mi estómago volvió a replicar y decidí que ahora o nunca sería un buen momento para probar algo nuevo.

Entramos al lugar, y se veía muy acogedor y hogareño, nunca pensé que luciría así, de haberlo sabido antes habría entrado aquí hace mucho tiempo. Grayson me condujo hasta la mesa más alejada del lugar, mesa para dos de madera con sillas a juego. Decoradas de color chocolate y rojo, me agradaba la combinación.

En cuanto nos sentaos, llegó una guapa mesera, pelirroja, de hermosos ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas que le daban un aspecto adorable a su rostro, era delgada pero tenía lo suyo. Inmediatamente se colocó al lado de Dick y podría jurar que intentaba darme la espalda. Claro que esto me hizo enojar. No por el hecho de que le coqueteara al tipo de ojos azules que tenía enfrente (ya que no somos nada) si no porque me ignoraba, maldita ofrecida.

-Buenas tardes, la especialidad del día es el Baguette Italiano especial, incluye una bebida con refil y un delicioso postre de chocolate- Dick la observó, y ella le devolvió la mirada con un guiño.- ¿gustas que te lo traiga?

-Mmmm… no lo sé, ¿te llama la atención amor? –dijo Grayson dirigiéndose a mí.

¿Amor? ¿Es enserio?

-me gustaría primero ver la carta, cariño, quiero ver que más me llama la atención- dije con una sonrisa. La mesera torcio el gesto y se fue a buscar los menús. Debo admitir que esto de fastidiarla sería muy divertido, y no me lo iba a perder.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, jue jue jue estos 2 son unos loquillos xDD

alguna duda o sugerencia, dejen un Review 3 se los agradeceré

_Every Day is Halloween... PG-13_


End file.
